Generally, when a keyword is inputted by a user, a search service system providing search service provides search result corresponding to the keyword to the user, for example, web sites including the keyword, articles including the keyword, images whose file name includes the keyword.
In the search service system, keywords inputted by users may be various. However, actually, the ratio that 1000 and odd keywords which rank high according to the number of being inputted by users account for is very high and the ratio that other terms account for is very low. That is, high-level search service can be provided to users via customization service that chiefly provides the search result of several high-ranked keywords whose search request number is large.
To analyze these high-ranked keywords, there are a first case of usually high-ranked keywords, for example, “game”, “go-stop”, and “entertainers” and a second case of keywords belonging to the high-ranked keywords due to rapidly elevated rank in a predetermined period.
Most Internet search service providers provide customized information to users in association with the first case. However, since it is very difficult to recognize and detect keywords whose input number is rapidly increased, Internet search service providers can not properly cope with the second case and recognize after a lot of time passes. In this case, at the moment of time that Internet search service providers recognize and try to cope with the second case, there is no meaning to cope with the second case because the rank of the keywords already fall.
Also, in the second case, a method in which a human discriminates terms that is frequently shown in articles and estimates the terms as rapid increase keywords may be used. However, since detecting the rapid increase keywords by the described method can be performed after the keywords are widely known to public, the detecting is too late. In addition, keywords can not be detected over all fields.
On the other hand, Korean Patent. Publication No. 2001-0086259 discloses an Internet search engine providing high-flyers hit catalog which is the catalog in which web pages whose population is rapidly increased to searchers. The high-flyers hit catalog indicates the catalog of sites which click frequency of users is rapidly increased.
The Internet search engine measures the click number with respect to each site accumulated click number till now with respect to the each site for a predetermined period, computes population change rate of the each site, and provides sites whose population is rapidly increased as the high-flyers hit catalog to the searcher.
However, in case that the Internet search engine is used, since it is detected whether the population of a site is rapidly increased, it can not be detected whether the input number of a keyword is rapidly increased.
After all, though the Internet search engine is used, Internet search service providers still can not detect a keyword belonging to high-ranked keywords whose rank is rapidly elevated in a certain period. Therefore, Internet search service providers can not properly respond and recognize after a fairly long time. Then, customization service that chiefly provides the keywords whose search request number is rapidly increased can not be provided to user in a proper point in time.
Accordingly, a new method for rapidly detecting keywords whose input number is rapidly increased and providing customization service with respect to the keywords to users in order to maximize convenience of users is required.